Equestria's Awakening
by FatalSepticWords
Summary: "The world is awake, full of nightmares, evil monsters, and strife. No matter how hard I try, I cannot succeed in accomplishing my dream; a dream of a peaceful life with my love. So, I will punish the world, by lulling it to an eternal sleep, and let my dreams take precedence over this nightmare. There, all of our nightmares will be no more."


The Adventures of Pinkie Pie:  
Equestria's Awakening

Act 1

 _In the world of candy colored equines lies a story about one particular pony. A story in which she will face the darkness in which others fear to tread and will shine like the perpetual truth as she will discover the darkness in herself and know what keeps ponykind alive._

Chapter 1

It is a cold morning for the rural town of Ponyville. In the town of candy colored equines, one in particular, is having a pleasant time taking care of her two baby foal friends.

"And then suddenly, NOM! This little train finally found her stop."

A pink pony spoon feeds baby pourage to a mint green baby foal with light orange mane and a light tan foal with a brown mane simultaneously. They chew their food, swallow and the tan colored foal pounds his high chair in delight as the other clapped her hooves.

"I know, right. That was exciting. I was worried that the train won't make it in time."  
The pink pony smiles. The two baby foals look abruptly laugh at the funny remark.

"Soooooo?" The pink pony leers at them with her head twisted upside-down with a smile. "What do you want to do next? Games? Playtime? Ooh! Ooh! I know we can play rescue Mr. Dubsty again! I know you guys looooove-!" The light tan baby pony hiccup interrupts the pink pony excited suggestions. "Oh, right." She embarrassingly says.

Several burps, poops, and diaper changes later, Pinkie Pie, the pink pony, finishes changing the babies. The two foals are now playing with each other with their toys as Pinkie Pie watches beside them.

"~Oooh Pinkie."

A familiar feminine voice rings from outside the room. Everyone looks outside the door and sees a magenta mane, blue pony with a yellow and pink apron.

"Thank you for taking care of the kids while we were busy taking care of that tough order."

Pinkie Pie hops to all fours and smiles gleefully. "No problem, Mrs. Cake. I just love taking care of them."

"Well since we're done, we'll take over from here, okay?" Mrs. Cake insists.

"Okay!" Pinkie Pie trots out of the room. She turns and waves to the two foals. "Bye Pound Cake. Later, Pumpkin Cake." Both foals wave back at their foal-sitter and trots away Pinkie went.

Pinkie Pie strolls in a bouncy fashion around the town of Ponyville. It is still unusually cold so she brings out her blue scarf along. Most of the town's denizens denizen is busy with their daily chores, running errands, or just hanging out. She then spots her friend's house. Technically it's not a house but a large tree housing a library within.

She is about to pass it until, "Hey Pinkie!" a familiar voice beckons her from behind. Pinkie turns to the voice and there is a lavender unicorn with a violet mane with a pink highlight streak walking to her.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie waves at her friend. "What's going on?"

"Are you busy or anything?" The lavender pony asks.

"Just strolling around like the story told me too." Pinkie Pie smiles gleefully. Twilight had a confused look on her face. "Why?" she asked.

"I need some help with a few transfiguration spells I learned." Twilight explained to her. "I was wondering if you will like to hel-" A pink hoof raise in front of her.

"Now hold on a minute!" Pinkie interjected. "This is not gonna launch me to a nightmare, will it?"

"No."Twilight said.

"Turn me into a hungry serial killer?"

"What!? No!"

"Teleport me into another world as a filly?"

"Where are you getting these ideas?"

"Oh, I just want to make sure." Pinkie shrugs nonchalantly, still bearing her smile.

"These are transfiguration spells." Twilight explains. "It transform you into another form. No more, no less." Pinkie Pie leers closely to Twilight with concern, which Twilight uncomfortably moved her head away from Pinkie.

"What?" Twilight asks. Pinkie Pie still remained in her personal space.

"No transforming me into a stallion, right?" She asks. Twilight nods queerly. "Alright."And Pinkie Pie hopped to Twilight's home.

The afternoon arrives slowly as Twilight was working on another transforming spell on Pinkie.

"Okay this will be the last one!" Twilight exclaims. An aura of a faint purple light surrounds the pink pony. Pinkie looks at her friend and closes her eyes. The light disperse and there in its place is a long red mane, white alicorn with silver eyes. She looks at itself and smiled. She sprouted her wings and comes closer to her caster. Suddenly she sits down and regally pouts her chest in a royal fashion.

"Alast, poor Twilight, for I do not know her, for she ate the last cupcake without a single thought of remorse; how much devotion and love put into my confections." The alicorn spoke in a Shakespearean fashion though Pinkie's own voice resonated from it. "A simple notion of-!"

A new light radiates from the form, and interruptes the alicorn's speech. The light then disperses like dandelions with the wind and return the pink pony back to her former state.

"Aww, I didn't finish." Pinkie Pie gives a look of disappointment and crossed her hooves. Twilight smiled with content.

"Well maybe next time once I master these new spells." She told Pinkie.

"So where is Spike anyway? This is way too fun for him to be missing out." Pinkie enthusiasm catches Twilight's attention.

"Well at least you appreciate my newfound spells." Twilight said. "Last time, I did this with Spike once, I was so excited with these new discoveries that I...um..." Twilight words were inaudible.

"What?" Pinkie said.

"I said I forgot to give him a light-shield spell and accidentally turned him into a stallion."Twilight blushed. Now this caught Pinkie's attention. Twilight rarely blushed to anything since nopony ever seen her do it.

"What happen then?" The pink pony questions her friend further. Pinkie Pie can see the apprehensiveness of her friend.

"We...um...oh look at the time!" Twilight fakes looking at a wristwatch, though Pinkie can clearly see none. Twilight then abruptly begins to push Pinkie out the door."Well Pinkie thank you so much for helping me but you see," Twilight looks around for an excuse. A flower pot catches her eye. "But my flowers need reshelving. See'ya, gotta go!" With one last push, Twilight throws the pink test subject out the door and slams it behind her.

Pinkie gave a conjecturing look at the door. 'Wow, Twilight is having a hard time today.' She thinks to herself. 'First transfigur...whazit'called and now reshelving flowers.' She gets up and trots happily away. 'What she need is one of my _special_ Pinkie Pie parties. That could really help her and Spike smiling again!'

As Pinkie Pie begins to plot her plans for the biggest party for Twilight and Spike, a black like raindrop falls from the sky and causes her to be distracted. She looks up and more of the black rain begins to pour onto the earth covering it with its substance. Oddly, the rain touched her and slid off, not staining her coat.

Lighting as afar as the eye could see streaked through out the sky. CRACKLE! Thunder boomed throughout the land. At that moment, the sky was covered with magical runes and symbols, something the Pinkie has never seen before. Pinkie steps back from this spectacle but the moment she lands one hoof down, all she can feel is air. She looks back, there is nothing. Literal nothingness of the blackness of emptiness stands in place for the pink pony. Air flows past her body, her hooves dangles in the air. She was falling and there was nothing to stop it.

~*********~

"Pinkie, you got stand up tall. Learn to face your fears." inside the darkness, an elderly voice cries unto somepony. Her voice carries concern for whom she is talking to.

"But the monsters will come over when its dark." whines a child voice with fearful.

"Really?" The elderly voice says. "Where are these monster?"

". . . .Under my bed."

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" The elderly voice daring laughs with such a loud outburst.

"Granny? What was that for?" The filly voice asks.

"Why won't you see for yourself?" The elderly voice coaxs her.

"But the ghosties are there."

"No they're not. See?"

There is a long pause of silence. Suddenly...

"...They're gone! Granny Pie they're gone!"

"Told you."

"Thank you Granny!"

"Ya welcome, kiddo."

"But how did you do that?"

"Did what?" questions the elderly voice.

"Make them go away?"

"Just laugh at them and they will disappear."

The pink pony smiles from the joyous voices coming from the darkness. Then, suddenly yet mysteriously, the sounds of birds begin to tweet within her mind. Pinkie closes her eyes as she shut her ears. Warm heat begins to toast her body. Finally, Pinkie reopen her eyes.

She cautiously surveyed her surroundings. The room she was in reminded her of Fluttershy's home with it's warm and pleasant aura from the wooden smooth floors to the bed she is in. She looks outside her window to find the sunset reminates over the mountains.

Pinkie slid out of bed and trots out the room, down a short hallway to downstairs, and then to the exit door.

"Was I asleep?" Pinkie asks herself.

Before she turns the knob, she can hear someone whistling just outside. Pinkie opens the door and a wooden bucket greets Pinkie with a hard force that pushes her back to her rump which also spilled its content of yellow and pink ball fruits all over the garnished floor.

"Ahh! What the -!" a femine voice cries to the pink equine.

Pinkie hissed from her pain. "Sorry about that." she apologizes as looked up. There she sees a tall tan slender mare kneeling over to help her, somepony she never saw before. The mysterious pony help the pink mare to all fours.

"No problem. It's my fault." She exclaims. "I'm glad that you are awake, 'Pink Mare I do not know'."

"Oh that's not my name, silly." Pinkie Pie corrects her. "Pinkie Pie's the name and partying is my game. Though it's not a game, but there are a lot of games at my parties!" Pinkie Pie finishes introducing herself with a giggly snort and displays the biggest smile ever to her new acquaintance. The tan mare's purple eyes are instill with the look of surprise. "What's your name?" she asks with her head directly next to the tan pony.

The tan mare is still off guard from Pinkie's upbeat attitude which made her uneased. Her eyes look at her fruits and bucket which were still on the floor. Then back to Pinkie, then back the mess. Pinkie Pie sees the mess and covers her mouth with her hoof.

"Hold that thought." Pinkie apologizes and grabbed the bucket to start picking up the exotic fruits.

"No, I'll do it." The tan mare tried to grab the bucket away but Pinkie is already ahead gathering the fruits. Instead, she helped her with the rest of the mess.

"There." Pinkie Pie exclaimed as the last of the fruits was in the bucket.

"Minuet Appego. That's my name." the tan mare said.

"Minuet. Appego." Pinkie repeated in confirmation. "Oooh, fancy." The red mare smiled softly.

The slowly creeps into the twilight. The spectual hues of the dusk sported it's purple, orange, and red banner across the omnipresent canvas. The sol of the sky hides benethe the tall mountains of the unfamiliar world. Pinkie Pie stand near the house's fence of her new friend, Minuet with her mind instill in her current situation. She is found by Minuet awashed on her beach. For almost two nights she was under a deep sleep. Minuet has been keeping her under her care since then.

Minuet, on the other hoof, is a loner. She had a family once but can't remember since 'they aren't worthy to be remembered', according to her. When Pinkie asked why she lives all alone, she replies, "My curse is the only reason why I fight but I am grateful that it made me a friend."

All of this is in her mind but one thought that plagues her mostly was her friends. 'I hope they are alright?'; 'Oh, I wish I could tell them I am okay'; 'Ha! Echoooo!'; Pinkie thought to herself. Her feelings went down but she buck up immediately from her worrying. Her recent memories of her and Granny Pie and the faith of her friends kept her from her mental negatives.

"No matter what, I got to keep smiling!" Pinkie said quirking a grin. "For my friends!" A surge of energy come as if from the very smile she put on, washing away all negatives from her mind, almost completely. She looks up at the twilight and gazes upon the stars. One star, in particular, is moving slowly. Too slow to be a shooting star and, to Pinkie's surprise, is drawing closer. Pinkie steps back one hoof as the star was becoming visible . The bright fiery orb reveals itself to be a phoenix.

It descends and gracefully lands on the house fence. Its wings illuminate with blue fire as its night-eveloped tail lighted its being. Its green tenaciously eyes peers at the pink mare's. Pinkie doesn't know if the bird wants to play a game or wants to say something so the two look at each other without movement.

"Pinkie Pie! Dinner's ready!" Minuet calls out. Pinkie blinks and breaks away from the trance and just as she reopens her eyes, the bird was gone without a trace. Pinkie surveys around for it but it was nowhere to be found.

"Something's fishy is going on here." Pinkie says to herself. "That has got to be the best stare master I have ever seen." Pinkie started to trotted for her supper as she thought to herself, 'I know I didn't dream it! I never dream of a phoenix before. Unless that one time with Celestia dressed as Philomena at the disco dance and that one with bees.'

Supper with Minuet come and gone. Bellies full of pony delicacies of exotic dishes creates from Pinkie never has her belly quite full with such sweet fruits called "terops", fruits that Pinkie described taste as cotton candy laced with saltwater taffy and caramel.  
Dusk turns into to night with the moon raises high above the clouds. Pinkie was fast asleep in her bed, comfortably. Finally, peace laid with her.

"Pinkie!" the silence breaks with a girly baby voice.

"Pie." another baby voice cries to her. This one was more boy-like.

Pinkie opens her eyes and manages to see two baby foals that seem strikingly familiar.

"Pound!" Pinkie springs up and sees the two baby foals in front of her. "Pumpkin!?" Pinkie looks around. Blue walls with baby like pictures hoisted, two cribs, toys and games litter across the floor. She is back in the nursury room. Pinkie then looks at the two foals. "I must have dosed off." She says onto the babies. "I'm glad you guys are-!" Pinkie suddenly stops. A haunting presence; something familiar calls her attention to the window. There Pinkie saw it, the phoenix, as it ensnares her in its penselous stare. She blinks at it once again.

'Dreams of a normal life of seclusion and security from hardships and trials. A routine life, never issuing challenge or danger.A controlled life of the deluded...' A deep, smooth, relaxed voice echoed in the darkness.

Pinkie opens her eyes. Stainglass windows representations of ponies stands solemnly from across a lifeless scene of dead trees and rocks that litters the dirt plains with the gray clouds envelop from above. This place reminds Pinkie Pie of the rock farm she once grew up in except for the windows that are currently present.

'How we are so blindly to dream to never take to account that all dreams must end.' The voice bellows across the sky. With its words, the sky thunders. Little drops of rain begin to pour. Pinkie recognizes its color; black. Black rain stains the windows and the colours from the pictures begin to ooze away. As it did, screams of pain and agony roars from them. So loudly they roar, Pinkie close her eyes and covered her ears from the horrid sight but it did not aid her.

"PINKIE PIE!" A familiar voice rang above from all the others beckons for her as their image erases.

"PINKIE! SAVE US!" It cried onto her.

Pinkie open her eyes and sees a stainglass picture of a flying blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail with its imagery halfway blackened from the rain.

"Rainbow Dash!" the pink earth pony chases for the picture but it is too late. The image is already gone, leaving behind a empty black window.

"Pinkie...Pie..."cries a drying voice.

The pink equine turned to her left and saw a picture of lavender unicorn with a violet mane with a pink streak.

"Twilight!" Pinkie cried. Tears begin to flow out her eyes. She then hears another cry. This one was bloodcurling as if a massacure as taken place. There she saw her friend, Fluttershy, a yellow pegasus with pink long mane and tail, as the last of her image is reduced to pure black. Pinkie looked around her. The images were her friends and all those she loved, now simply were washed away.

Her mane deflates from her perky poofiness to a flat and sleek form. There, Pinkie Pie, the once bubbly party animal is now reduced to tears from the dramatic ordeal. This is too real to be a dream. The cries; the screams. It is just too much for her. There on the ground she balls, crying for her friends back as she is surrounded by the empty windows.

"Fluttershy!" She vainfully pleads for them. "Rarity! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Twilight!" As she called the last of her friends she looks up at the sky and sees the familiar animal again descending from above. It lands softly in front of her. Something in its beak is shining. Pinkie is a emotional mess. Sadden and angry from the ordeal she calmly asked the bird, "What is it?"

The bird quirks its head at her and the voice said onto her. 'All dreams must end for if we linger in its realm beyond our stay, our reality with our truth will warp away, giving a false ideal on what is real.' The black rain stops and slowly the sky begin to clear away, showing it radiant blue hue once again with birds chirping in the distance. The grass grows from underneath the pink pony, and changing the scenery from gloomy to peaceful.

Pinkie Pie, still scarred from her previous occursion, stands up at the phoenix. A pink light abruptly shines from Pinkie's neck with a blinding light and quickly fades. She looks down and there is a golden collar with a balloon sapphire medallion attached onto her; the Element of Laughter.

'If dost have what it takes to be united with your friends again, then head for the fortress within Shadow Woods.' The voice said and the phoenix drops the object in front of the pink pony; a key. The key has something of a evil bull like emblem design as the handle. 'Destroy the nightmares that haunts the peaceful forest.' The phoenix spread its wings and begins to flap away for the skies. Pinkie looks down at the key. She is first hesitant to pick it up but quickly she grabs it from the ground. 'and embrace the destiny that is to come.'

The light from the sky blinds the pink mare from the visions and she awakens from her dream. Pinkie feels her hair, which is still sleek just like in her dream. She questions herself whether the dream is real or not but three things came into clarity: The element that is on her neck, the key in her hoof, and the phoenix perches at her window.

Pinkie's destiny begins...

The moon pierces the clouds and into Pinkie's bedroom.

~*********~

Pinkie Pie gets out of bed and looks around her to make sure that all is true. She turns to her feathered watcher with stern eyes. "I'm back, right?" She asks. The bird nods in reply. "So where do we go from here?"

The bird outstretch one of its wings to a direction. Pinkie steps and peer her head out the window. There is a castle like structure poking out of the sea of trees. "Out there?" She asks. The bird nods again. "Hey, how come you're not speaking?" She questions the phoenix again. The bird quirks her head in confusion.

"OOOOOH! I got it!" She happily exclaims. "I guess you're like a dream bird of some kind that has the same power as Princess Luna who also can enter dreams in an ominous way and that you and her are similar!" Pinkie then loudly inhale a large sum of air. "Right?" The bird quirks its head to nearly a 90 degree angle. It is truly confused. "No?"  
Pinkie shrugs.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie begins to walk to her bedroom door then she suddenly stops. "But before I go, I guess I have to tell Minuet." Pinkie walks to the door and turns the knob with her hoof. What greets her behind it causes her to shut it immediately and causes her face to squint a smirk of fear.

"Well that way isn't good anymore!" She comments to the bird. As Pinkie dashes to the window, the sound of breaking wood from the door sounds behind her. Pinkie looks behind her. A black appendage with thorny hair like strands is seen through the door. Pinkie looks down through the window. The drop seems safe for her she thinks as she estimates the distance. CRASH! The door gives way to the abomination. Giving no time to the horrid fear, Pinkie jumps out Minuet's window. She rolls with her landing to cushion her fall. As she stands on her four hooves, Pinkie turns to the house and intakes its new transformation. Webbing seemingly made from spiders have nearly encase the entire first floor.

"RRRRAAAHHHH" Something cries overhead Pinkie Pie. She looks up and sees her phoenix friend over her. It begins to fly towards the sea of forests and cries once more as it looks at her. Taking the hint in silence, Pinkie makes no regrets moving forward at full speed to the direction.

With the phoenix guiding her, Pinkie gives little thought to what she have seen behind her as she worries about what happen to Minuet. The scenery of green vegetation intensifies as the short path of grassland in front of Pinkie turns into a forest haven. The moonbeams barely illuminate within the canopy of the trees. There in front of the pink mare lies a structure in the distance. Something spark a sense of familiarity within Pinkie as she continues heading down this path. The canopy above eases and the two made there way at a bridge. Pinkie can now make out what is ahead of her; a sanctuary like castle. The phoenix lands to a rising support beam. It spreads one of its wings to it.

"Aww, you're not coming?" Pinkie pleads. The bird shakes its head in decline. "Well, why not?" Pinkie asks but then quickly she waves her hooves, "No, wait. Nevermind." She retorts the thought. The bird quirks its head once again in confusion. Pinkie then calmly cross the rickety bridge, making sure she steps on each good footing. She successfully cross it and there she finally arrives at the sanctuary.

The courtyard of the sanctuary sings of an old hallow past. Tell-tell signs of unattended garden bushes, decorative pools, and floral vegetation that once decorated the sanctuary is nothing but a nocturne of dead bushes, dried flowers, and cracked empty pools. The sanctuary fairs no better from the weathering of time. The cracked stained-windows and fractured structures shows that is has been abandoned for a long time. Pinkie gulps at the ghastly sight as she musters all her inner strength and ventures forth.

She arrives at the decorative front gate etched with a design of two ponies wielding shining orbs on each side of the door; one sun and one moon. On the crevice of the doors is a spinal-column like seal and on the middle of it is a pony skull. Pinkie, though skew away by the haunting sight, inspects the skull and surprisingly, it has a keyhole. Heavily breathing from fear, she brings out the key from underneath within her collar and slowly insert it into the hole. Nothing. She turns it slowly, closely looking at the skull expecting something to happen. Nothing.

"I guess it's just-!"

Click!

"WWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The skull bellows loudly like a man screaming in pain as the yell echoes across the forest alerting its denizens. Pinkie shut her hears to shield herself from the scream. Whilst in the mist of the ear-piercing agony, depictions of the two ponies on the doors glows with one light-pink light and the other a cyan-blue. The bony seal of spine and skull slowly dissolve and soon nothing is blocking the crevice.

Pinkie's heart sank to the bottom of her soul and still she continues to trespass into the dark, gargantuan, abandoned sanctuary. Inside lies of a time when this cathedral was used but the dust and cobwebs defies that logic. Empty and baron, Pinkie surveys around the place to find something, anything, that can help her pinpoint her missing compadre, Minuet, within these confine walls. As she surveys, she notices six large stainglass windows over her. These windows rings a bell of familarity within the pink mare. She finally places the familiarity with her memories. These stainglass windows are of her friends cutie-marks. To her east are the marks of her friends, Rarity and Applejack, to her west, the marks of Twilight and Fluttershy, to the south is the mark of Rainbow Dash. Pinkie views the north window, hoping to find her cutie-mark. There in the window is not the mark of balloons but instead she finds-

"MINUET! NO!" Pinkie cries in horror.

Minuet, bruised and beaten, is hanging by her front hooves with rope. Behind her are shards of pink stainglass giving a symbolism of Pinkie's mental state. Shattered

"So you are the Pink Menace I have heard so much." says a mysterious voice. Pinkie turns to the source. The darkness in the corners of the gargantuan sanctuary morphs and turns. A black mask takes form from within. Its shapes reminds Pinkie of Gummy, her pet alligator, but the style is of an Aztecan form. The body of the beast shapes finishes taking shape of the alligator. The beast stares from the mask with its hollow black eyes, immobilizing the poor pink equine with fear.

"The Pink Menace. Her coat alone brings fear into mortals hearts for it prophizes the end times of this world." The beast continues on. Pinkie relaxes a bit. "A living testament of what this world will suffer when she summons the Catalysts of Awakening and cover the earth in the six chaos this world will kneel under to: dishonesty, betrayal, sorrow, pain, greed, and ultimately death." Two turquoise eyes emanates from the hollow sockets of the masks, leering at Pinkie Pie.

"What are you talking about, gator guy? And why is Minuet tied up like that!? And who are you?" Pinkie Pie tries to make sense of what the beast is saying. "I don't get none of this at all."

"YOU SEE!" A yell voice above Pinkie Pie. Minuet is conscious and glares at the alligator monster with angry eyes. "She is not the Bringer of Cataclysm the Sun Queen so gallantly proclaim she is! She lied to you! To us! She just-!" The monster glares at Minuet.

"SILENCE, MARE!" Bellows the beast. Its voice sounds loudly like bass booming inside of a car. "OR I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR BONES!" It then looks at Pinkie. "My Queen, who knows what you are and what will you do if let be, blessed this land with nightmares like myself. Your nightmares. Nightmares that will not stop at nothing until you are consumed by the very fear you will invoke the land with."

Fear, the very feeling the monster speaks about envelops within Pinkie Pie, instilling her with complete terror. Her legs shaking, her muscle tenses, but all she can do is stare at the turquoise eyes of the monster and listen in utter silence.

"Pink one. I am giving you an easy choice. Forfeit your life unto the will of Her Majesty and end your plans against her reign. We nightmares are here as bestowals of peace in this land of Daulrico to stop you from waging war against us." The beast goes on.

"Don't listen to him, Pinkie!" Minuet interjects. "Get out of here! I'll find a way out by myself!"

"Even if you leave," the beast adds on, "the nightmares and their minions will hunt you down and put your life to a close. So I ask you, pink one, make this an easy choice and put your life aside for-!"

Giggling can be heard from the pink pony. This causes both the beast and Minuet to be deeply confused. "How can you laugh at the matter that involves your life!?" The monster asks. A pink light shines from within Pinkie's collar. It dissipates and what can be seen is a blue balloon crystal.

"Sorry." Pinkie Pie smiles at the monster nonchalantly. "When I get so scared I just laugh like crazy." Pinkie attempts to control sudden outbursts of laughter. "Now what were you saying?" She ask the monster. Minuet snorts at the scenario.

"YOU. PINK. STAIN!" The monster swipes its front claw at Pinkie. Pinkie simply jumps high above it sees it retract back to the base of the beast.

"That was fun!" Pinkie Pie declares. "Can we do that again? I bet I can jump higher this time!" The beast turquoise eyes glows violently to red. The beast suddenly turns it s body around, swinging its tail at the happy pony. Pinkie then again evades the attack with a simple jump. The tail crashes to the wall of the sanctuary and damage the structure. "Oooooh. I think your Queen is going to be mad since you broke her wall." Pinkie teases the monster. Minuet just smiles at the mockery of the beast still whilst tied above the fight.

'This monster, born of darkness and nightmare,' Minuet thinks to herself, 'made by the Sun Queen who took over Daulrico, is being made a fool by this pink pony I saved days ago. She's truly is one crazy pony.'

"I, GAUSK, KEEPER OF THE SANCTUARY OF CATACLYSM, WILL EXTERMINATE YOUR EXISTENCE!" The monster bellows at Pinkie. It opens its maw revealing a dark navy blue snake mouth. Then black particles glowing blue collects within it. Pinkie watches hesitantly as the particles gather until it forms into a giant ball of energy.

Whilst this is happening, Pinkie remembers suddenly Twilight shooting magic from her horn. She remembers Twilight explaining to her how she does it and then how she scoffs at Pinkie for attempting to do so despite having no horn. Pinkie smiles at the memory and instinctively focuses within herself. Particles of light covers her crystal and readies itself as the light intensifies.

"BEGONE FROM THEE!" The monster bellows once more and launches the ball of darkness at breakneck speed.

"PINKIE PIE!" Minuet yells her name as she helplessly witness the ball drawing closer.

A light pierce the dark ball and the ball breaks away like a balloon popping and a piercing streak of light hurling itself at the gator monster. The beast takes a quick glimpse at the source of this power and sees Pinkie Pie, surrounded by a ball of light, staring him valiantly with her eyes glowing pure white light and still smiling at him.

The streak reaches Gausk through his maw and passes through his being. The monster wallows and yells in agony in the few short seconds the streak passes through and later dissipates. The ball of light Pinkie is in dissipates as well along with her glowing eyes and the light from her emanating crystal fades away. The once fearful gator beast now lays dying. It's black scale skin now has holes like tattered fabric of dead skin. Its mask now with cracks and its eyes now back to the empty black sockets as its once shown. Pinkie Pie walks closer to the monster observing what she has done.

"Here to administer the final blow, O' Angel of Awakening?" Gausk asks before some of his nose breaks off from its face. Its blurry gaze sees Pinkie Pie but once it focus, he gasps. Tears roll from Pinkie's face as she shakes her head in decline. It can feel her crying from it. "Why do you weep?" It asks.

"I'm so sorry." Pinkie Pie apologizes. Minuet and even Gausk is taken aback from this.

'But he's a nightmare.' Minuet thinks to herself. 'Why is she APOLOGIZING to her enemy that tried to kill her!? It makes no sense!'

The monster snorts a loud chuckle from the pink mare's sentiment. "You...are not what the Queen is looking for." Gausk says onto the pink mare. "Malice beyond her sinister smile, power beyond our understanding, that I felt first hand but never did Her Majesty say she weeps for thy enemy." Gausk coughs and hacks, but still chuckling. As it did, parts of its body dissipates. The coughing stops and Gausk inhales terribly, gasping for whatever strength he needs to find out an important question: "Why is thou here?"

"I just want to go home." Pinkie answers.

"Home." It says. "The home you speak of must be very merciful. To cry for a nightmare like me, you make this land of Daulrico envy your land's existance."

"Why?" Pinkie asks behind her ruined hair.

"Daulrico was once beautiful and merciful because it was ruled by a good queen. She was defeated by Her Majesty and she rid the land of its kind nature. I was there before the last of Daulrico's defenders of the previous regime was wiped away. Ever since then, rumors of a Pink Reclaimer began to surface and after Her Majesty foresaw her defeat in the hooves of a pink mare, she decree that any mare with pink on her body must be sacrificed or else the land will decline unto darkness. And within that darkness, the nightmares are born to make sure we uphold that decree."

The monster coughs some more and some more of its body dissipates as well. All there is left now after he finished coughing is the edge of its former body and its mask. "I first thought when I saw you that you are everything what is holding back from returning the land to its previous state but now I see you are everything this land stands for: Love and Tolerance, even to the most hostile of creatures." It continues on. "I do believe Her Majesty rule is fair and just but what if what will happen if you awaken the Queen of Daulrico? Will there be an end of the world or will there be a new beginning? Sadly, I will not witness you head to Kioa Villages."

"Kioa Villages?" Pinkie repeats those words. "Why are you telling me this?"

The monster first says nothing. Silence fills the air. Minuet still looks down below overhearing everything. Pinkie Pie listens closely. "Gausk?" She calls out to him.

"What...is thy...name?" Gausk struggles to asks.

"Pinkie Pie." She answers to him.

"Before I die, I want to guide you to one of my brethren. Tell him, Her Majesty is enslaved by her own nightmare and that you are everything she needs to awaken her from it." He pleads. "Do this as my last request."

Pinkie nods in agreement.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie." and with that, the mask breaks away into little stones and the last remains of Gausk turns into pure black and disappears with the wind that emanates from nowhere. Tears still pour from Pinkie Pie. All she can hear now is the phoenix echoing in her mind saying: "Let it all fade to black."


End file.
